clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
NightCry
NightCry (previously known as Project Scissors) is a survival horror game and Clock Tower spiritual successor developed by Nude Maker for PlayStation Vita, iOS, Android and PC to celebrate the 20th anniversary of Clock Tower: The First Fear. The PC version was released on March 29, 2016 and it is available on Steam. Release dates for the other versions of the game are yet to be announced. NightCry is directed by series original, Hifumi Kono, who had complete control over the first two Clock Tower installments; Masahiro Ito (Silent Hill art and monster director), and Takashi Shimizu, who directed a live-action teaser trailer for the game. Plot The game is set aboard a luxurious cruise liner called the ''Oceanus'' on August 18, 2016. This cruise begins from Venezia, Italy, making a stop at Southampton, England, then finally crossing the Atlantic en route for the Caribbean Islands. The heroine and her friends are college students from North America that had fieldwork training in the Aegean islands, making their trip back on this cruise liner. However, a group of cultists sneaked on board. As the ship sails across the deep blue ocean, a series of gruesome and mysterious murders begins to take place by a female creature called Scissorwalker, including those of the ship's crew. Soon the ocean liner is crippled and adrift at sea, and has become an inescapable death trap for the passengers. As Monica, Rooney, and Leonard, passengers of the ship, the player is tasked with solving the murder mystery to ensure their own survival as well as the rest of the ‘innocent’ passengers. There are supernatural elements present in the story. Scenario One Scenario One begins with Monica on the Oceanus. Scenario Two Scenario Two features Leonard. Scenario Three Scenario Three features Rooney. Endings Full Endings *8: A Face In The Water: ''Monica is confronted by a group of passengers wearing masks, who throw her off the deck of the ship. An image of the Scissorwalker appears in the water. *?: Rooney collapses inside the ship's hospital, and wakes up to walk past a number of bodies before meeting Connie, who says "Now we can play together forever..." *1: ''True Ending: ''Rooney and Monica encounter Vigo, who commands the Scissorwalker to attack them. Rooney tears out her own eye and replaces it with the Eye of the Kasaites, allowing her to command the Scissorwalker to "take revenge on the man who turned you into a monster". The Scissorwalker kills Vigo, then disappears, and the two are rescued by helicopter. Special Dead Endings These endings occur in special circumstances and have their own animations. *Attempt to hide from the Scissorwalker in the tumble dryer. The Scissorwalker turns the dryer on. *Attempt to hide from the Scissorwalker behind the shop counter. The Scissorwalker thrusts their scissors through the counter. *Fail the QTE event when the host trolley moves towards the crew member. Monica is also crushed by the trolley. *Fail the reaction event after using the elevator. It is not clear how Monica is killed. *After seeing the miasma in the mirror, attempt to walk back through it. *Attempt to walk past the ghostly hands without dealing with them correctly, or fail the reaction event. Characters * Monica Flores is an American student that takes Leonard Cosgrove's course. She is out-going and has a lot of friends, but no "best friends." She suffers from mood-swings, and is easily influenced by passing trends. She and Rooney don’t get along, likely because they’re polar opposites. She comes from an impoverished background, the eldest daughter of 7 siblings. She attends college by working part-time as a janitor and as a waitress. Her dream is to fall in love with a celebrity, and she hopes to accomplish that during the cruise. * Rooney Simpson is one of the other American students that takes Cosgrove's course. She’s introverted, serious to a fault, and dislikes standing out. Her grades are relatively high. She has largely lost the will to live after being possessed by suicidal ideations following an incident in her past. Her schoolmates make fun of her, calling her glum and stale, and she gets the sense that she doesn’t belong in the group. * Jerome Theruiau is a gifted French conductor with a slender build and sensitive demeanor. Rooney is attracted to his introversive character and cultured background. Most recently, he’s been troubled by his unreliable memory, and joined the cruise in the hopes of getting some much needed rest. * Leonard Cosgrove is a British-born cultural anthropologist, and is escorting the heroine and her friends aboard the cruise. He’s hands-on, logical, and interested in occult phenomenon from an anthropologist's point of view, but has managed to get to the bottom of and debunk several occult deceptions. In his heart of hearts, he is actually a romantic and occult fanatic. He wants nothing more than to one day encounter an honest-to-goodness supernatural phenomenon that he’s unable to demystify. Gameplay ''NightCry is composed of two modes: exploration and escape. The game uses a point and click interface like the earlier Clock Tower games. It is unknown if the game will feature a panic system. While in exploration mode, the player explores the cruise and investigates the strange and gruesome happenings. Players click on objects in the environment to investigate and obtain items, helping to solve puzzles and gain more clues. The player will also encounter other cruise ship guests and the crew during the investigation. Talking to them can reveal new information, and some can even prove essential to surviving through the nightmare. While in escape mode, the player is being stalked by Scissorwalker. With no weapons, the player can only run or hide in order to survive these encounters until Scissorwalker leaves. Interactions with other survivors are important branching points in the game. Surviving characters with certain knowledge or skills will be important in driving the storyline. There are a total of eight endings. Music The music was composed by by Nobuko Toda, known for her work on the Metal Gear Solid series and Halo 4, and industry veteran Michiru Yamane, most famous for the gothic music she provided for games like Castlevania: Bloodlines and Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. The 25-piece soundtrack was released digitally with the game's release. Development NightCry (originally announced as Project Scissors) was originally only in development for mobile devices (Android, iOS, Vita), due to the project's limited budget, with a fall 2015 release date set. After fans left continuous feedback expressing their dissatisfaction with the lack of a PC version, Hifumi Kono launched a Kickstarter campaign to fund an upscaled port with dynamic lighting and better graphics, pushing the release date to December 2015. The PC version of NightCry was officially funded on the final day of the Kickstarter campaign. In addition, the Kickstarter campaign stretch goals list revealed the possibility of releasing the game on Xbox One and PlayStation 4 as well, but not enough funds were met. The game was delayed to March 29, 2016 for PC. Release dates for the Android, iOS and Vita versions are yet to be announced. Reception The PC version currently has mixed reviews on Steam. On the positive side, many players enjoy the atmosphere. On the negative side, many players feel the point-and-click controls are poor, awkward and janky. Some players also report bugs. Patches The developers are currently fixing bugs. They released one patch: * Chapter 1: The disappearing service cart bug is fixed * Chapter 1: Scissorwalker won't leave the storage room bug, fixed * Chapter 2, 3: Charging your phone doesn't show a difference in remaining battery level, fixed * Chapter 2: Smartphone light is ON at the beginning of the chapter, fixed * Player can interact with objects during QTE (Quick Time Event) bug, fixed * Click is unresponsive immediately after camera change in Exploration Mode, fixed * Fixed a portion of text A second patch was released: * You can now quit the game from the title screen * Return to the title screen by pressing Esc * Other minor fixes Trivia *The cruise liner featured in the game shares its name with one of the twelve Titans of Greek mythology who is considered to be a sea god or the personification of the sea. **There was also a real French-built and Greek-owned cruise liner similarly named Oceanos that sank in 1991 after taking on water during a storm. The captain and most of the crew fled the ship without alerting the passengers to the danger. *The game is developed in Unity engine. *After 17 years, it is the only game to be fully created and directed by the series' creator, Hifumi Kono, after the release of Clock Tower. * Chris Darril, developer of the in-hiatus Remothered, created in-game art. * Barry Gjerde, known for his roles as Barry Burton in the original Resident Evil and Rick in Clock Tower, has a large role in NightCry as the owner of the ship named Vigo Boradsov. External links * [http://store.steampowered.com/app/427660 NightCry on Steam (PC)] * [http://playism-games.com/game/261/nightcry NightCry on PLAYISM (PC)] * [http://pcgamingwiki.com/wiki/NightCry NightCry on PCGamingWiki] * Website * Forums * Kickstarter for PC version * [https://twitter.com/Night_Scissors @Night_Scissors: Official Twitter account for NightCry] * Project Scissors: NightCry, Official Facebook page Videos NightCry Full Short Film|Live action short film. NightCry First Gameplay Trailer|Gameplay trailer. Production Progress Trailer|Gameplay trailer. NightCry Launch Trailer|Launch trailer. Gallery Concept art Projectscissors.jpg|''Project Scissors'' concept logo. Project Scissors Scissor Colored.jpg|''Project Scissors'' (colored version). Nightcrylogo.jpeg|''NightCry'' logo. Nightcryposter.png|Poster. NCCoverOfficial01.png|Cover art. Nightcryscissorman-0.jpg|Concept art by Masahiro Ito. Thescissorwalker.jpg|Concept art by Masahiro Ito. SW1.jpg|Concept art by Masahiro Ito. SW2.jpg|Concept art by Masahiro Ito. Kill.jpg|Concept art. CDArt.png|Concept art by Chris Darril. CDArt2.png|Concept art by Chris Darril. CDArt3.png|Concept art by Chris Darril. CDArt4.png|Concept art by Chris Darril. CDArt5.png|Concept art by Chris Darril. NCart.jpg|Concept art. Monica Flores.png|Monica Flores. Rooney Simpson.png|Rooney Simpson. Jerome_Theruiau.jpeg|Jerome Theruiau. Leonard_Cosgrove.jpeg|Leonard Cosgrove. Screenshots 4.png|Monica Flores. 5.png|Monica. 10.png|Monica. Nightcryrunning-1.jpg|Monica. Pointanddie.jpg|Monica. Nightcryroomscaree.jpg|Monica. Rooney01.jpg|Rooney Simpson in Scenario 3. Rooney02.png|Rooney. Prologue01.png|Leonard Cosgrove in Scenario 2. Wip.png|Cast. Category:Games Category:NightCry